My Conspiracy 365
by Duckiominus
Summary: this is my story
1. Chapter 1

My conspiracy

First day of high school 2011

"Needles?" I yelled

"Who told you that garbage?"

"Its no garbage Lyn. My mum looked it up." my best friend Mia told me.

I was sort of worried that I wouldn't survive the amount of pointed things coming at my arm that came with being in high school. I continued thinking until a voice rudely interrupted my thoughts.

"Sup peeps, who's nervous bout high school?" Lui just arrived dressed

"Whoa you should never say that again." I told Lui. She was absolutely hopeless at these things. What to say and then there was her squirt.

"Lui, for Christ sake pull ya damn squirt down! Ya look like a casino show girl!" Mia told her.

"Your just jealous you don't have long and beautiful legs like me!" Mia and me cracked up laughing. Yeah she was the tallest of the three of us but Mia was close behind her and she had a tan on her legs. Lui was pale and floppy. Like me.

"Lui if you think you got legs, I better buy you a mirror." Mia joked. Lui looked at me for support. I said nothing. Mia noticed I'd received a death stare from Lui and changed the subject

"hey I think that's Casey from the orientation." She bellowed already running off to meet her. Casey seemed very nice to me. We had a lot of things in common. We both liked manga and anime. And she was a really good drawer and taught me how to draw as well. We had run up to Casey and greeted her.

"Mia!" there was a voice from behind us.

"Hey Lindy!" Mia called back

"Every one this is Lindy from my hip hop group." Mia said. I looked at Lindy and I could tell straight away she was going to be trouble.

_ RING_

The bell rang loud and clear for the start of school.

My quest to survive the next year had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

My conspiracy 365

Week 1 of my survival.

A week had gone by and we were slowly settling in.

We were sitting in English class when Miss Bishop announced

"Class, today we have a new student joining us." Every one murmured to each other.

"Hem" We all looked at Miss Bishop who had a-_this is not a time to talk-_ look on her face.

"Class, this is Winter Frey." She said. I looked at Mia and Lui, who were looking intensely at the new girl. She looked strong and independent. I was hoping she wouldn't become friends with the cake faces, who were a bunch of spoilt girls who wares too much make up (hence the name cake face). There were three desks she could of sat at. One next to me, one next to the cake faces and one in the back corner where nobody sits, unless the want to seem emo.

She chose the lonely desk. I wondered if it was because she didn't know any one or because she didn't want to know any one.

_RING_

We all ran out of the classroom, ignoring the homework instructions coming loudly from Miss Bishop's mouth. It was recess, me, Mia and Lui were eating and talking about our English class. Sort of.

"Why would she come in second period?" Lui asked as if we knew.

"Who knows" I mumbled, pushing my last cookie into my mouth. We heard the sound of one of the cake girls and looked. They were talking to Winter, who was sitting by her self in a corner of the playground._ She seems to like corners _I thought to my self. From what I could see Winter wasn't saying much to the cake girls, who had now surrounded her.

"Poor girl, we should go and help." Mia said looking back at us. Lui and I both sighed and followed Mia over to the cake girls and Winter.

"What do you losers want?" one of them yelled. Winter looked up to see three girls who weren't annoying her.

"We just need to tell Winter something about an assignment due soon" I said.

The cake girls wandered off leaving us and Winter behind

"Thanks" said Winter looking at the cake girls who had now gone off to annoy some one else.

"Don't mention it" said Lui. Thinking about all the times Mia and I had rescued her from the cake faced clowns. We walked with Winter to the library. She wasn't very open and honest about her family life. She said thankyou again and went in the library.

"It's going to be a long year"


	3. Chapter 3

My Conspiracy 365

Week 3 of my survival. Part 1.

It had been almost a week since we last saw Winter. It was like she disappeared off the face of the planet! Everyone was starting to wonder what happened to her. Even the cakes faces were wondering. Some people said that the cake faces drove her to suicide. I didn't think that was true. She seemed pretty strong.

"I say she's sick." Lui guessed

"Maybe" Mia said. I wasn't really listening to what was happening around me. I was more focused by the fact that I hadn't seen Casey in a while either.

"Lynn?" "Lynnie!"

"Huh?" I was shaken from my thoughts and brought back to the real world

"What's the matter with you?" Lui asked staring freakishly at me.

"Nothing… I just…"

"Hey everyone!" we turned to see Landy who mysteriously disappeared as well.

"Where have you been?" Lui asked rudely. It was quite obvious she didn't like Landy.

"Why do you care?" Landy snapped back. That was odd. Normally Landy would be a little more cheery than that. _I wonder if Landy knows were Winter and Casey were._ I thought to my self.

"Hey Mia, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. Mia and I had been best friends since third grade and we always told each other everything.

"Sure, lets go to the library." She said. We loved the library it was full of all our favourite books.

"What's up?" she asked as we walked to the library.

"Don't you think its just a little odd that suddenly Casey, Winter AND Landy disappeared all at once?" I asked.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Also when Landy walked over to us she was limping."

"I noticed that too. I also noticed all the cuts and bruises up her arms and on her face" I added. We walked into the library and sat down to continue talking…


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

My conspiracy 365

Week 3 part 2

Later that day Mia and I went to do some research in the library. It was completely deserted. Just how we like it.

"Do you want to start with maths?" asked Mia I didn't listen

"Lyn?"

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" I whispered randomly

Mia looked around the empty library and then looked back at me

"Are you on drugs?"

"I'm serious Mia" I said. Once again Mia looked around the Library. I could tell she thought I was going crazy. It wasn't the first time I saw her look at me like that.

"I'm not crazy Mia" I said jumping to the conclusion that she thought I was. Naturally Mia wasn't listen to me. She was staring at something in the distance, she looked petrified.

"let's go" she said suddenly. We got up and began to leave the library. Mia had her eyes on what ever she had seen. We continued walking when suddenly the doors slammed shut and the lights turned off. We jumped and then stood completely still. It was dark and we could hardly see each other. I carefully walked over to the blinds and tried to open them. They were jammed, really jammed.

"Lynnie?" I heard Mia quietly call my name. I wasn't sure whether not to say anything.

"Mia I'm over here" I called. There was a sudden bang and I screamed

"Lynnie?" Mia was crying. I carefully but quickly tried to find her. I felt my way past the shelves piled high with all the books I had read in the past. I may have knocked over a few piles of books but I didn't care, I was determined to find my best friend no matter what. Eventually I came across a figure lying on the ground.

"Mia!" she was crying squeezing her leg.

"What? Whats the matter?" I asked kneeling down beside her. She moved her hands away from her leg. I gasped in horror, trying not to faint.

"um, Mia…" I took a deep breath

"I don't think that your bone is supposed to stick through the skin like that" Mia gulped looking at the blood and bone coming from her skin

"What did you do? What happened?" I cried. Mia looked at me

"Someone... someone hit me. He was watching us... I saw him while you were over there somewhere" she waved her hand over towards the blinds.

"Who was it, did you see?" I asked. Then, suddenly we heard voices from outside the library.

"Are you ok, don't worry we'll get you out!" the firemen broke through the doors and came in. one of them carefully lifted Mia out to the ambulance. I followed after her. One of the men stopped me

"Hey kid, what happened?" he asked. I wasn't sure what to say, I just shrugged my shoulders and walked to the ambulance. I got plopped in next to Mia and together we went to the safety of the hospital. One thing kept ringing in my head though, who was watching us? What did they want? What will happen now?


	5. Chapter 4

My conspiracy 365

Week 4

It had been a week since the library incident. Mia was still in hospital. The doctors said it was the worst broken bone they had ever seen. Anyway it was my first day back today. I was reluctant to come to school so mum let me stay home because of what happened.

"Hey Lynnie, how's Mia?" Lui asked as I walked in the front gate.

"The doctors are gonna keep her for a while. She's in a lot of pain. They're gonna keep an eye on her." I answered. I had hardly left her side since it happened. For some reason I felt bad that I came out with just a few scratches and Mia had the worst broken leg doctors had ever seen. I kept thinking about what she said before we were rescued. _Someone hit me, I saw them, they were watching us._ It rang through my head like melodic church bells. Lui noticed my confusing expression and asked

"Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost." I was about to answer Lui's question when I noticed Winter, casually walking into school. Something was different about her though, she was limping for one thing, but it wasn't that.

"Can we go to the library please?" I asked. Lui looked shocked

"Are you sure? I mean you've had a pretty rough time in there." I started walking towards the library and heard Lui mumble,

"To the library it is"

As we walked towards the library we noticed police officers walking around. Note pads, pens and phones at hand. I was wondering if they were questioning people. We got to the library doors to see police tape across the entry. I stared, looking at the blood on the ground where Mia had laid only a week before. Lui put her arm around me, my first reaction was to step away. I ducked under the tape and started walking towards the blood,

"Hey kid, this is a crime scene. Whata ya think ya doin'" a police officer grabbed my arm. I looked him in the eye,

"a crime scene?" Lui came in and joined herself in the conversation. "I thought it was just a wiring problem"

"Yeah, someone messin' with the wires. Anyway I shouldn't be tellin' you this" the officer snapped. I decided not to tell the officer that I was involved. But Lui, as usual, thought other wise,

"Excuse me, Lynnie was here when it happened, she's one of the victims!" Lui pointed at me and the officer stared. Hey put his arm on my shoulder, I was beginning to hate people doing that.

"I'm afraid were gonna have to ask you some questions" he eventually said. I stood there for a moment and then turned, we were heading towards the door when I ran off. People were calling out to me, I could hear Lui running behind me. I ran straight to the hideout.

The hide out wasn't really a hide out. It was just the abandoned bathrooms. I ran in Lui close behind

"You care to tell me what the problem is?" she sat down beside me. "Why don't you just go to the questioning?"

"Because Lui, they're right this wasn't an accident" she looked at me

"What do you mean?"

"Someone was watching us." I said "they were waiting for us. They turned out the lights and locked the door and hit Mia!" I put my head in my hands.

"I thought she tripped or something. That's what the news said."

"That's what everyone thinks. But before we were rescued, she told me that she was hit. That we were being watched"

"Then tell the police that Lynnie! They need to know!" I stood up, Lui was right. The police need to know the truth. But I needed to hear the story from Mia first. I left the bathrooms and headed towards the gates.

"I'm going Lui, I need to go to the hospital and talk to Mia. I need you to keep the cop busy until I get back,"

"I'll keep the popo's outta your way, don't worry" I smiled

"Just tell the tachers I was feeling sick and went home to get my medication" I turned and walked out the front gates. I needed to hear the full story from Mia, I needed to know what was happening next…


End file.
